


A Friend And Chilli Fries Go A Long Way

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, More Dipperifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica looked more sympathetic than he thought possible.</p><p>He supposed there were way worse ways to deal with heartbreak than hanging out with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend And Chilli Fries Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaaat?
> 
> More Dipper and Pacifica?? No waaaaay
> 
> This happens after the events from Good Action For The Day

He really didn't want to run into anyone.

Honestly, he wanted to sink in a hole and just be lost for days and not be found.

This was, he admitted, rather dramatic, but so what? That's just the way he felt.

He should've gotten over it long ago. Actually, he had  _thought_ he'd gotten over it, but that clearly wasn't the case, judging by the terrible case of stones-settled-in-his-stomach he was so entirely absorbed with.

He knew it was stupid. He'd spoken it over with Wendy, how his feelings weren't reciprocated, and how much she truly cared for him, and it had hurt. He'd understood perfectly, and there was no ill will against her, but it still hurt.

It didn't hurt as much as finding out about her new boyfriend though.

The worst part was that the jerk was a pretty cool guy.

He wasn't even  _hateable_.

Dipper let his face crash against the table at Rosie's. The rain outside hadn't let up, so there really was no moving from here.

After Wendy had told him face to face that she was dating someone, he had read on her face that she'd been worried about his reaction. Ugh, why was she so nice? Did she  _want_ him never to get over her?

 _I'm just being a jerk,_ he thought to himself. There really wasn't much to the entire situation more than the clear facts.

1\. Dipper still ~~obsessed over~~ liked Wendy.

2\. Wendy only saw him as a friend.

3\. She would not stop being herself just so that he could get over her, and wanting that just made him kind of a jerk.

He sank back against the chair of his booth. At least the weather seemed as miserable as he was. He closed his eyes and wallowed a bit in his own pity.

This process was cut short by a warmth hitting his face and a  _delicious_ smell smacking him across the nose. He opened his eyes and there was a huge plate of chilli fries in front of him. He turned and saw Lazy Susan smiling at him. 

"I didn't--" he protested, but she waved him off.

"Don't worry dear, its on me." With her own hand, she grabbed her eyelid and winked at him with a smile. He was so thankful that he didn't even bother being creeped out by the situation.

"Thank you..." he said and smiled at her. Lazy Susan just smiled and went back to the kitchen. Dipper looked around. There was no one else in the restaurant. He sighed and dug into his fries.

The door slammed open, startling him almost out of his seat. He twirled around, trying to see who in their right mind would venture out in this rain. 

Framed by the door was a tall figure holding up and umbrella, and, next to it, a silhouette he easily recognized.

" _Pacifica?_ " He asked, dumbstruck. She stepped in and wrung her hair over the taller man's shoes before flipping it over her shoulder.

" _That's_ for getting me stuck here." She snapped at him. The man apologized profusely, promising he'd fix the car soon enough. She ignored him and turned around to look at the restaurant, only then catching a glimpse of Dipper staring back at her.

She hesitated for a second before striding towards him, surveying the place.

 _Probably to make sure nobody would see her with me_ , he thought somberly, but said nothing. Quietly, Pacifica climbed to the booth in front of him, facing him with a raised eyebrow.

"You look terrible." She stated plainly. Dipper rolled his eyes. She  _definitely_ wasn't getting sweeter.

"Nice to see you too." He replied dryly. Pacifica only stared at him, studying his face carefully. It made him rather uneasy.

"I'm serious." Her tone didn't change, but somehow he knew it ran deeper. "What happened?"

 _Well, the girl I've had the_ hugest _crush on the entire summer started dating someone else,_ not _that she's_ ever _considered dating_ me _, but it still sucks to see her with someone else._

 _"_ Nothing." He grabbed the most chilli-covered fry in the plate and stared at it for a second before biting into it. It was  _hot_.

Pacifica frowned, but said nothing. It was one of those silences that meant that the conversation wasn't over, but that she  _wouldn't_ repeat the question, though she was still waiting for an answer.

Frankly, it was impressive how much her blue eyes could communicate.

Also, he totally did  _not_ notice that today, her eyeshadow was pale pink.

He sighed. "Its nothing."

She still waited.

"Its stupid."

She waited.

Somehow this was worse than if she were prying him for answers.

"Fine!" he blurted. "The girl I've had the biggest crush on  _ever_ started going out with someone today, okay? And it's not like I  _ever_ had a chance to be with her anyways, and I  _knew_ it and she rejected me already but it  _still sucks_ , alright? I feel awful!" He crossed his arms over the table and buried his face in them. 

There was silence for one, two, three seconds.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Were her first words after an eternity of silence. Dipper slumped his shoulders, still hidden in his arms. "Its that red-haired girl, isn't it?" she asked, her tone something that was not quite curiosity, but something else that he could not place.

Dipper sighed and sat up.

"Wendy." He confessed. "She works at the Shack."

Pacifica just stared at Dipper for a few seconds. 

"She looks old." She wasn't brash, but somehow he knew she didn't mean it kindly.

"She's fifteen." He sighed. "Way out of my league. I already knew that. It still sucks."

Pacifica grabbed a fry from the chilli-mountain and stared at it questioningly for a few seconds, as if unsure of what she was seeing. Her eyebrow was raised ( _and perfectly coifed,_ might he add) and she stared at the fry curiously.

"Lazy Susan treated me. I guess I looked pathetic enough to deserve free chilli-fries." Dipper sighed.

"You do look pathetic."

He glared. "I thought we were friends."

"Do you want me to lie?" Her voice was blunt, but not harsh. Dipper rubbed his face with both hands and took off his cap, to put it on again. It was just a little nervous habit.

"Nevermind." He grumbled. Pacifica returned the fry to its mountain.

"So its raining cats and dogs and you're sitting in the middle of a diner feeling sorry for yourself because a girl you knew wouldn't have feelings for you started dating someone else." She summarized. 

"When you put it like that you make me sound lame." He grumbled.

"It  _is_ lame." She insisted.

FRustrated, Dipper threw his hands up and sat back into the couch. "Fine! I'm lame and pathetic. Happy?"

This time, she frowned.

"Why would that make me happy? I thought I'd made it clear that we're friends."

"Because you are  _not_ being supportive! I feel like  _crap_ , and you are  _not_ helping!"

She frowned, her eyebrows stitching together. Way deep inside, Dipper thought it was cute.

_No nononononononono._

"I'm not going to lie to make you feel better. If you want that kind of friendship you should find it somewhere else." She replied, confident, but not haughtily. In control, but not cruel.

He was just now noticing how she'd changed since they'd met. 

Changed for the better.

"If she doesn't like you its her problem." Her words were a bit sharp, he noticed, "you are  _not_ making a good case for yourself sitting here and crying into a pile of junk food." For a second, her arrogance returned, just enough for her to deliver a phrase that cut him deeply. "I wouldn't want to date you, either, if this is how you got."

Now  _that_ was like being stabbed through the ribs.

He couldn't afford to look more pathetic, so he did the next worst thing.

He got angry.

"You know what? If  _this_ is what you understand by friendship, you might as well go, cause this  _blows_." He snapped.

And oh god, he felt so terrible about it when he saw her still-stitched brows, just hanging over now-wide eyes. She looked hurt.

The look only lasted a second. It took her one blink to school her emotions again. She jumped off the couch and began stomping away.

Now, when Dipper found out about Wendy dating someone, he'd felt devastated. Here, watching Pacifica stomping away and thinking he might've hurt her feelings? Well, that sent him into a full blown panic frenzy.

"Pacifica wait!" He yelled and grabbed her by the wrist. She spun expertly on one heel and glared at him for several seconds. It took him this time to realize he was now supposed to talk. He rubbed his eyes with only one hand. "I'm sorry. Crap. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I just-- Ugh, whatever."

He waited for Pacifica to snatch back her wrist and walk away, but she didn't. It was strange, how he felt her pulse strong and steady under his grip.

"Fine," she said, "but if you  _think_  about yelling at me again, I will have you thrown into the marsh."

Dipper gave her a tiny, awkward smile. She looked away, but he caught in the corner of her face how her face relaxed. He was more relieved than he cared to admit.

He gestured towards the couch again, a mocking gesture of civility and gentlemanliness, and she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips against a smile. Dipper's fingers tingled a little when he saw that.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He couldn't wonder long, though, becasue she was staring straight at him, inquisitively. 

"Are you going to let go of my hand or should I have Carl pry your fingers off?"

He released her wrist as if it had electrocuted him, and fought hard to hide a blush.

There must've been something in the fries. He was acting like a complete idiot.

But Pacifica simply sat down and took the same fry she'd studied earlier, watching it closely. Dipper sat down, watching with an odd curiosity.

"I know its nothing fancy like in your house, but its good. Why don't you try it?"

She stared at it for a second, and then at Dipper, and he could see her lips curled up into a smile, and  _wow_ was it pretty.

It took him a second longer to realize that it was also malevolent.

And he only noticed that because she'd thrown the fry at him, daring him to catch it with his mouth.

It hit him square in the forehead.

Before he could say anything, he saw something he never thought he'd ever see. 

Pacifica was covering her mouth with her hand, but he knew she was giggling. Her eyes were crinkling and shining prettily, and her nails combined with the color of her eyeshadow, making her look so...  _adorable_.

He felt the smile in his lips too.

"You're going to pay for that." He said jokingly and reached for the plate, but she was quicker in getting it out of the way. She picked one and tossed it at him again, this time he caught it in his mouth, and Pacifica almost cheered. She threw more and more, and Dipper was only too happy to follow the game.

The game went on for a few minutes, Dipper actually being _good_ at catching (living with Mabel he'd just sort of learned) and Pacifica had really good aim (mini-golf wasn't a joke to her) but lost his focus for a second when she'd lowered her hand from her face, allowing him just a glimpse from the smile she had, just long enough for the fry to hit him square in the jaw. They laughed, until Pacifica's driver, Carl, moved beside her, a serious expression on his face. He was drenched.

"Miss Northwest, we are ready to get back to the manor." He said simply. "The car is fixed."

"What was wrong with it?" Dipper asked. Carl did not look at him, but answered, as if only adding to his earlier statement for Pacifica's benefit. 

"It seems that nothing  _was_ wrong. I cannot really explain it."

Pacifica sighed and turned back to Dipper.

"I guess I have to go," she said, still a trace of her earlier joy in the sparkle of blue eyes. "I had a lot of fun."

Dipper smiled and scratched his neck nervously. Damn, he was doing that a lot lately.

"So did I..." he cleared his throat. "I guess I was lucky that your car got stuck here. I needed a friend more than I cared to admit, I guess."

Pacifica gave him the tiny, secret smile he'd admired when he'd helped her find her hairclip, and said her goodbyes.

"She's not that pretty." She said at the end, and pressed her lips together quickly, as if the words had escaped. She pretended to cough and hurried outside, the rain letting, but still under Carl's umbrella.

Dipper continued eating his fries quietly, thinking about the game they'd played just a few minutes ago.

For the first time in the last hour, Dipper thought about Wendy.

His only thought was that maybe she really  _wasn't_ that pretty.

* * *

 

The Northwest car drove away, probably headed back to the mansion.

Blandon Blendin smiled, satisfied at himself. 

He looked down at the EM-function disruptor. Old cars were just so  _easy_ to deal with.

He wasn't fully briefed for the mission. Mostly, he was only told that he needed to get the Northwest girl into that restaurant.

It wasn't really his place to ask, and frankly, he wasn't too concerned.

He fidgeted with his time traveling tape and disappeared, leaving only a flash that could easily have been confused with lightning.

 


End file.
